Promesas
by Jude-8
Summary: Ella quería libertad, él simplemente quería ganar. Un simple trató que complico el rol que cada apellido imponía sobre ellos. ¿Él realmente quería ayudarla o solo quería ganar? No podía confiar, el pasado siempre es difícil de olvidar.
1. Capítulo 1 En el que Suigetsu hace una

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: AU. Hinata tendrá 21 años y Sasuke 23.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.− En el que Suigetsu hace una apuesta**

Caminaba con mucha pereza por el pasillo casi oscuro. Había sido una tarde fructífera en cierto aspecto, pero debía ser sincero consigo mismo si admitía que ese tipo de vida ya lo estaba cansando.

Presiono el botón del elevador, subiendo a él segundos después, para escuchar la música un poco cansada que sonaba mientras se dirigía hacia el último piso.

Era un desastre para él tener que vivir en ese lugar, pero desde el problema que tuvo, su padre había controlado demasiado sus ingresos, sin otra opción que hacerlo vivir en el campus de la universidad, bajo la atenta mirada de Saratobi. Aunque solo le quedaba un semestre, de verdad era una molestia dormir en un lugar tan diminuto.

Abrió la puerta, viendo a la chica que tenía esparcido sus libros por la pequeña sala que tenía el dormitorio que compartían.

− Oh – Dijo sorprendida al verlo – B-Buenas noches Sasuke-Kun, pensé q-que dormiría fuera – Miró sus libros en la mesa – E-En un momento…

− No hay problema – Dijo el chico haciendo un movimiento con la mano – Me iré al cuarto

Ignoró el rostro sonrojado de la chica y subió a su cuarto, acostándose en la cama completamente vestido segundos después.

Hyuga Hinata. Ella era su compañera de dormitorio.

A pesar de la diferencia de carreras, el Administración de Negocios y ella Medicina, Hiruzen Saratobi los había hecho compartir dormitorio. Sasuke estaba en la vista desde el problema que tuvo, y la Hyuga tenía demasiado que perder cubriendo a un completo extraño.

Aunque mucho más que perder algo, esa chica había sido humillada públicamente por su familia, no sabía por qué se esforzaba tanto.

El que le permitieran estudiar algo que no fuera Administración, le decía al mundo en general, que la familia era comprensiva y que los dejaba seguir su camino, a nivel empresarial, era un secreto a voces que Hiashi había considerado a su hija indigna de manejar la empresa, la cual sería dejada a cargo de Neji y Hanabi Hyuga. Un insulto aún mayor hacía su compañera de piso, al hacerse público que Neji Hyuga no pertenecía a la rama principal de la familia.

Aun así, cada noche la escuchaba estudiar hasta tarde, o la encontraba dormida sobre la mesa en las mañanas cuando bajaba a clases. Al principio la dejaba ahí, luego de medio año habían establecido una rara rutina y en ocasiones la despertaba.

Ella no se metía con él, ni el con ella.

Sabía que tenía problemas, y que muchos de esos involucraban a su idiota ex amigo, pero nunca se los había contado, y definitivamente, él no se lo preguntaría, sobre todo porque no quería saber nada del rubio. Aun se reprochaba mentalmente que ella, una completa desconocida, creyera en él mucho más que su supuesto amigo de años.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y giró de costado, tenía examen a primera hora, no podía darse el lujo de desvelarse.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Terminaste el proyecto?

Hinata le asintió a Ino sacando una carpeta de argollas de color rojo.

− Ayer di los últimos detalles

Ino la hojeo por unos segundos y luego dio un bufido frustrado dejándose caer en la butaca.

− Yo estoy segura que la parte administrativa está mal, Sai no tuvo tiempo de ayudarme y Shikamaru se negó a hacerlo, tienes suerte de que ese primo sexy que tienes te ayude

Hinata se rascó la nuca incomoda, no había visto a Neji, ni hablado con él, desde hacía bastantes meses. Fue de hecho su compañero de piso, él que revisó que esa parte estuviera bien.

− ¿Sai-San también tuvo proyecto?

Ino asintió devolviéndole la carpeta a Hinata.

− Por desgracia le toco como compañero Uchiha Sasuke, el pobre tuvo que adaptarse a los horarios de _ese_

Hinata miró con duda a Ino por unos segundos, luego giró su mirada algo incomoda. La rubia solía perseguir a Sasuke a diestra y siniestra hacía tan solo algunos meses.

− No creo que él haya sido capaz de hacer _eso_

La rubia miró a Hinata y negó con la cabeza.

− Sai tampoco lo cree, pero no sé qué pensar respecto a eso

Hinata guardo silencio, no quería que Ino comenzará a incomodarla con preguntas sobre la convivencia con el chico, pues literalmente, no convivían. Él nunca estaba en el dormitorio, raras veces llegaba a dormir, y ella definitivamente, no le preguntaría donde había estado.

− ¡Estoy muerta!

Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron ante el grito de Sakura, que se había sentado entre ella, como últimamente era su costumbre. Hinata se alejó de ellas para acomodarse bien en la banca y revisar una vez más su carpeta.

− ¡¿Por qué llegas haciendo tanto escándalo frente?! – Se quejó Ino

La pelirosa sacó su carpeta de la mochica.

− Trabajé con Naruto toda la noche en esto y aun así…

− ¿Con Naruto? – Dijo Ino incrédula – Él también tenía que entregar el suyo – Le recriminó

Sakura movió su mano restándole importancia.

− Su compañero es Shikamaru, no creo que el IQ más grande del país hubiese batallado

− No es solo por eso – Se quejó Ino – No debes aprovecharte así de él

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

− Es mi novio, que se atenga a las consecuencias

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Caminó con pereza, mientras Suigetsu trataba de convencerlo de que fuera con él y Jugo al bar en la noche.

− Jugo dijo que mañana tenían examen – Dijo el moreno sin ver al peliblanco

Suigetsu bufó un poco molesto.

− Lo sé, pero aun así quería ir

Sasuke rodó los ojos, caminando al patio y sentándose bajo un árbol cerca del lago, cerrando los ojos en un intento de relajarse.

− Que pecho – Escucho a Suigetsu y lo vio con duda, siguiendo su mirada hacía su compañera de cuarto – No sé cómo has aguantado, aunque es bastante obvio que le gusta el Namizake, si no fuera tan imbécil, no se tomaría tan en serio a la novia que tiene

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

− Esa relación no dará frutos – Dijo el moreno quitándole importancia

− ¿Eh? – Dijo el peliblanco viéndolo por unos segundos – ¿Celoso?

Por unos segundos creyó que la mirada que le dio Sasuke lo convertiría en piedra.

− No seas imbécil – Espetó – Las empresas Namizake se harán aliadas de Byakugan, Naruto se terminará casando con alguien de esa familia, Sakura solo es temporal

Suigetsu abrió los ojos a más no poder.

− Entonces la Hyuga al final…

− No – Lo volvió a interrumpir el moreno – El hecho de que ella ya no le hable como antes solo indica que sabe que posiblemente sea su hermana la que se case con él

Suigetsu dio un bufido.

− Eso es demasiado cruel – Dijo dejándose caer en la hierba

− Así se manejan las empresas – Dijo el moreno volviendo a cerrar los ojos

Suigetsu lo observó por unos segundos.

− ¿Entonces tú…?

− Itachi es el heredero – Dijo sin ánimo

No le contaría a Suigetsu sobre sus planes ya en desarrollo, aplicando a la empresa Shukaku para tener un empleo asegurado cuándo terminara la carrera.

− Aun así eres como ella

− ¿Qué? – Dijo el moreno confundido abriendo los ojos

Suigetsu le dio una sonrisa burlona.

− Ella ya no es la heredera, sin embargó tiene las mejores calificaciones y acepta todas las órdenes de su familia sin rechistar, tú haces lo mismo

Sasuke miró con molestia a Suigetsu, que solo rio.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró la pantalla, tratando de tener una mejor idea de cómo continuar.

− ¿Tienes algún problema?

La chica se giró en la silla y le sonrió a Shino, que se acababa de sentar junto a ella.

− Solo un poco – Admitió – Aun batallo para diferenciar algunas enfermedades

El chico solo asintió. Sus gafas y personalidad seria solían hacer de él una persona misteriosa.

− ¿Y cómo van los insectos?

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza. Era uno de los mejores de la carrera de Entomología.

− Bien, ¿A ti como te ha ido con tu compañero de habitación?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

− Rara vez lo veo – Admitió – Así que todo bien

Shino asintió con calma.

− Aun creo que fue una treta demasiado sucia del rector – Dijo viendo la pantalla – Usar el nombre de tu familia para que aceptaras

Hinata se miró las manos por unos segundos.

− Sí, creo que en parte fue demasiado, lo hizo sabiendo que no podía negarme

Shino suspiró, mirando el rostro cabizbajo de su amiga.

− ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

La chica asintió, y su rostro se puso aún más triste.

− Dice que está hablando con hospitales en Tokio para hacer mi residencia allá, es obvio que solo quiere deshacerse de mí sin que dé más problemas a la familia

Shino puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

− Al menos tendrás un poco de libertad – Dijo tratando de darle animo

La chica le sonrió lo más que pudo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Le dio otra cerveza a Sasuke, que al final había convencido que lo acompañara, al igual que Jugo.

− Creo que fue una mala idea invitarte – Se quejó – Acaparas a las chicas

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos, él ni siquiera había volteado hacía alguna de ellas en realidad.

− Creo que ya pasaste por muchas – Dijo Jugo sin verlos – Pero jamás eh visto que formalices algo

Suigetsu rio.

− No iría en contra de las normas de su querido papito

El moreno estuvo tentando a azotarle la cabeza contra la barra.

− Cierra la boca – Espetó

Suigetsu rio, y se sentó de lado en la silla para ver al chico más fijamente

− Entonces hazlo – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona – Desobedece a tus padres, formaliza una relación con una chica

− No me comprometere con alguien por que se te da la gana – Espetó el moreno

Suigetsu rio más que antes, haciendo que las personas en el bar los vieran.

− Me refería a ser novios – Dijo aun riendo – Sí que eres formal

Sasuke lo ignoró.

− Aun así, podría hacerlo si quisiera, simplemente no quiero

Suigetsu siguió riendo.

− Es más – Dijo viendo al moreno – Te lo apuesto, te apuesto ese lindo auto tuyo a que no formalizarías con una chica

Sasuke rodó los ojos, con ganas de aceptar y decirle a Karin que fuera su novia, solo para molestar al peliblanco.

− ¿Y yo que gano?

Suigetsu sonrió, y miró de reojo a Jugo, que por fin los había observado.

− Iré a la oficina de tu padre y le diré que Itachi es gay

Jugo escupió la bebida, Sasuke por poco lo imito.

− Estás jugando con fuego – Le advirtió

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

− En frente de Jugo, te apuesto tu auto, a que no sales con esta chica como novios, y si lo haces, le diré a tu padre en la cara que su hijo favorito es gay

− ¿Esta chica? – Dijeron Sasuke y Jugo al mismo tiempo

Suigetsu asintió con una sonrisa. Sasuke rodó los ojos.

− Acepto – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

No le parecía un reto difícil, además de la oportunidad de joder a su padre y hermano por un rato. Pero empezó a dudar cuando vio a Suigetsu reír como loco, como quien de antemano sabe que gano algo. Aunque el peliblanco ya sentía que había ganado un auto nuevo.

− Tú – Dijo señalándolo – Debes ser novio de Hyuga Hinata

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

El capítulo es corto, una especie de prólogo a lo que viene.

Es un Long-Fic, que espero poder actualizar seguido, dependiendo de la carga de trabajo y del desarrollo de mis otros fics.

Y aclaro, no es un fic sobre una apuesta, aunque es en sí, la razón por la que empezó la historia.

El título del capítulo tiene un formato diferente, el mismo formato que usare para los capítulos de este fic, hace unos días estaba leyendo el Castillo Ambulante y quise intentar algo nuevo.

Espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera


	2. Capítulo 2- En el que Hinata tiene una

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: AU. Hinata tendrá 21 años y Sasuke 23.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.− En el que Hinata tiene una cita fallida**

Analizó cada opción, cada posible reacción, cada escenario.

Pero debía admitir que solo estaba pensando tonterías. No conocía lo suficiente a su compañera de piso como para saber cómo reaccionaría ante él.

El estúpido de Suigetsu había sabido como jugársela, lo conocía desde hace años como para saber la mejor manera de hacerlo caer en sus tretas.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica no tendría problema, pero Suigetsu había tomado eso en cuenta, no solo le había mandado a conquistar, porque eso debía hacer para que ella aceptara ser su novia, a la eterna enamorada de Naruto, si no a la hija mayor de los Hyuga.

Esa familia tenía la estructura más arcaica que había conocido, y ella no se atrevería a desafiarlos.

Él no podría conquistarla. Además no tenía ni las ganas, ni el tiempo para hacerlo.

− Maldito pez – Susurró sujetándose la cabeza

¿Entonces que debía hacer?

Conquistarla estaba descartado, aún si ya no hablaba con él como antes, se notaba que seguía enamorada de Naruto, y posiblemente lo rechazaría de una manera cordial. Casi podía escuchar su voz susurrando una disculpa.

Tal vez si se acercaba a ella poco a poco con el pretexto de las clases… Pero ella estudiaba medicina y él administración, sus carreras eran casi incompatibles, de hecho lo eran, y no podía acercarse a ella para pedirle ayuda. Ella le pedía de vez en cuando, pero esas veces eran muy raras y solo le pedía revisar si las cosas estaban bien.

Dio un suspiró largo, tratando de despejar su mente.

Su principal problema era que no conocía prácticamente nada de ella, salvo que era la hija mayor de los Hyuga y que estudiaba su último año de medicina, pero fuera de eso no la conocía en absoluto.

La había visto pasear con Aburame, el mejor promedio de entomología, y el hijo menor de los Inozuka, aunque según recordaba, ese chico estudiaba Veterinaria. También recordó a Sai decirle que su novia era amiga de ella, pero tampoco podría decirle o preguntarle algo a Sai.

Gruño por lo bajo, Suigetsu sí que había logrado joderlo.

Debería empezar reuniendo información, definitivamente no podía llegar con ella y preguntarle sobre su vida.

Sai estaba descartado, y el Aburame e Inozuka no le responderían nada.

Una sonrisa surcó su cara, ellos no se lo responderían a él.

Tomó su celular aun sonriendo, empezando a trazar un plan. Necesitaba un pretexto, si creía que era importante, ella no se negaría a ayudarlo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Caminó con paso lento, más lento de lo acostumbrado, tratando de detener aunque fuese por un momento ese encuentro.

Llegó a la mesa e hizo una pequeña inclinación antes de sentarse.

− Buenas tardes padre – Dijo lo más fuerte que pudo

El hombre la miró brevemente, antes de mirar su celular por un momento.

− Ya ordene – Dijo con calma – Neji no podrá unírsenos

− Oh – Susurro la chica tratando de aparentar normalidad – Que mal

Hiashi asintió restándole importancia.

− Está en medio de un trato con las empresas Namizake, empieza a ser conocido en el ámbito empresarial

Hinata asintió.

− Me alegro por él – Dijo viendo la mesa

Hiashi asintió sin darle importancia.

− Me llegaron tus notas – Dijo volviendo su atención a ellas – Debes mantenerlas así para que el hospital te acepte para la residencia

Hinata asintió con calma, no tan animada sobre ese tema.

− En Tokio ¿Cierto?

Hiashi asintió con calma.

− No tiene importancia – Declaró sin verla – También te concrete una cita con Deidara, pasara mañana por ti después de clases

− ¿Quién?

− Es un prodigio de las empresas Namizake – Dijo sin darle importancia

− Pero… tengo que estudiar – Susurro la chica

Hiashi puso una mueca.

− Atenderlo adecuadamente y estudiar no es difícil, eres una Hyuga

− C-Claro padre – Dijo bajando la mirada

Hiashi evito bufar.

− Es una oportunidad que no sé repetirá – Dijo viéndola fijamente

Hinata se encogió un poco en su asiento.

− Pondré mi mejor empeño – Dijo con voz baja

Hiashi desvió la mirada a su celular una vez más, y Hinata sintió que podía respirar con normalidad de nuevo. No importaba que edad tuviera, su padre siempre le parecería muy aterrador.

− ¿El Uchiha no te ha dado problemas? – Dijo aun viendo el celular

Hinata negó levemente con la cabeza.

− Rara vez coincidimos – Dijo con calma

− Bien, cuando Saratobi me dijo que te asignaría con él me molestó la idea, pero me alegra que no de problemas

Hinata no sabía que responder. Si la situación le preocupaba tanto, bien podría haberla dejado regresar a la casa, en vez de mantenerla en el campus. Era bastante obvio para ella, que simplemente la quería lo más lejos posible de la familia.

− ¿Va bien en las clases? – Preguntó de pronto Hiashi

− ¿Uchiha-Kun?

El hombre asintió.

− Si bien es la oveja negra de la familia, Obito le tiene mucha confianza

Hinata puso una expresión de duda.

− Creí que el dueño era Madara-Sama

Hiashi asintió.

− Madara y Fugaku son los socios mayoritarios de Sharingan, pero Obito y Shisui tienen otra parte de las acciones, aunque se rumora que Obito le venderá sus acciones a Itachi para empezar su propio negocio – Hiashi casi dio un bufido – Pobre iluso

Hinata miró con más duda a su padre.

− ¿Es malo en los negocios?

Hiashi negó con la cabeza.

− No puede deshacerse de su apellido, y si empieza a sobresalir, Madara lo destruirá

Hinata asintió con un poco de tristeza, ¿No estaba ella en la misma situación?

El celular de Hiashi sonó cuando les llevaron la comida. Hinata dio un suspiro viendo su plato, su padre regresaría a la mesa en unos segundos más, diría que es algo de trabajo, pagaría la comida y se iría sin probarla, diciéndole que le avisaría de la próxima "comida juntos".

Siempre era la misma rutina.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró su celular en espera de la respuesta, necesitaba esa información antes de poder planear una estrategia.

− Estás tomándotelo muy en serio – Dijo Jugo llamando su atención, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y le dio otro trago a su cerveza − ¿Por qué quieres que tu padre se entere de las preferencias de tu hermano?

El moreno estuvo a punto de escupir la cerveza y miró a Jugo por unos segundos.

− No es gay – Le dijo poniendo una mueca – Es lo que Suigetsu dirá

− ¿Por qué dirá algo como eso?

− Para joderlos

Jugo negó con la cabeza. Ese par estaba loco.

− ¿Por qué simplemente no le das el auto? Puedes comprarte otro

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

− Mi mensualidad no es elevada, y a Itachi no le agradara después del problema que hubo en la temporada pasada

− Puedes decir que te lo robaron

Sasuke negó lentamente de nuevo.

− Itachi pondría la denuncia y posiblemente arresten al idiota de Suigetsu

Sasuke lo pensó por unos segundos, esa no era una mala idea después de todo. Pero seguro que Suigetsu diría todo lo de la apuesta y eso lo metería en más problemas.

− Nunca lo eh entendido − Sasuke miró con duda a Jugo, sin saber a qué se refería − ¿Por qué no dijiste que estuviste con ella? Era fácil de comprobar, en vez de todo el problema que tuviste que afrontar

Sasuke miró su cerveza por unos segundos.

− Hmp

Jugo no insistió, sabiendo que después de esa respuesta, Sasuke no diría nada más respecto a ese tema.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño, no se sentía preparada, no quería salir con alguien que no conocía.

¿Por qué no se atrevía a tomar el control de su vida? ¿Por qué no se negaba a esas citas? Se sentía patética, ¿De verdad esperaba tanto la aprobación de su padre que acababa aceptando todo lo que dictaba sobre ella?

Había sentido un poco de libertad cuando le dijo que podía estudiar lo que quisiera, siempre que sus calificaciones fueran buenas. Por un momento creyó que su padre confiaba en ella y le estaba dando libertad para hacer su vida, pero fue simplemente una ilusión que su hermana se encargó de matar tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad.

La razón por la que ella estudiaba otra carrera, era porque no la creía capaz de manejar la empresa, cosa muy conocida en el mundo empresarial.

Apretó sus puños. Nunca lo había pensado, pero si eso era conocido por todos, ¿Uchiha Sasuke también lo sabría?

Nunca se había negado a revisar los proyectos, y le marcaba los errores que podía tener, ¿Le tenía lastima? Negó con la cabeza automáticamente, ese chico no era de los que sintieran compasión por los demás. Tal vez solo le tuviera agradecimiento por ayudarlo durante el problema de la temporada anterior, aunque fue solo casualidad, ella sugirió lo que cualquier persona con conocimientos médicos hubiera sugerido.

De hecho eso tampoco lo había pensado, la primera en sugerir eso debía haber sido Sakura, pero ella no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, sin embargo se había molestado con ella en ese tiempo y poco después empezó a salir con Naruto. Hinata aun sentía como si fuese una venganza contra ella, pero no tenía motivos para pensar eso. Tampoco sabía porque Naruto no había apoyado a Sasuke.

¿El mundo empresarial era así de complicado? Tal vez su padre tenía razón y ella no estaba hecha para esos asuntos, prefería enfocarse en cosas que ayudaran a otros, no que los perjudicaran.

− ¡Hinata! – Escuchó el grito de Ino – Hay un chico rubio que no es Naruto preguntando por ti

La chica dio un suspiro y se colgó la mochila sobre el hombro correctamente mientras salía del baño, encontrándose con la mirada picara de Ino.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó confundida

La rubia la observo fijamente por varios segundos.

− ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una cita?

Hinata se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto.

− Mi padre la concreto – Miró sus manos por unos segundos – No me siento cómoda con eso

Ino miró a Hinata sin decir nada por unos segundos, comprendía lo difícil de la situación con el apellido que cargaba.

− ¡Ve el lado positivo! – Dijo después de unos segundos – Es un chico guapo

− ¿Eh?

Ino asintió tomándola del brazo.

− Aunque debo admitir que al principio pensé que era una chica

La cara de Hinata le indico a Ino que no iba por buen camino.

− ¿Parece una chica? – Dijo algo extrañada

La rubia solo rio.

− No le tomes importancia – Jaló a Hinata para que empezara a correr – No lo hagas esperar

Hinata asintió, acelerando un poco el paso para que la rubia no la tirara.

− ¿Sabes cómo se llama? – Preguntó Ino

− Deidara – Dijo la chica

Ino sonrió.

− Escuche, bueno él lo dijo, que es un artista

− Creí que trabaja en la empresa de los padres de Naruto-Kun

− Se pueden ser las dos cosas

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sasuke miró la pantalla de la computadora. Con un clic guardo el documento y lo cerró, mirando por unos segundos su fondo de pantalla, ese que no había cambiado en más de 1 año y del que Sai le había preguntado. Era un recuerdo que se negaba a olvidar.

Se obligó a dejar de divagar y se levantó, tenía que ir a la biblioteca por algunos libros si quería terminar esa noche y tener el día libre. Necesitaba ir por la información de la chica Hyuga y a terminar de cerrar el trato con Sabaku, aun cuando fuera una mera formalidad.

Tomó el celular, pensando en Itachi. Nunca habían sido unidos, tal vez de niños, pero lo que había pasado había terminado sus lazos, y los que Obito tenía con su hermano. Era tan irónico, el genio de la familia cayendo en las tretas de Madara.

Era difícil, debía admitirlo al ver la pequeña sala antes de salir de la habitación. Jugo había estado en lo correcto, sí él hubiese dicho lo que había pasado y que estaba con ella, toda esa investigación y escandalo se hubiera evitado, pero no los iba a exponer ante Madara. Todo lo que había pasado, lo que habían pasado, valía la pena para protegerlos. Itachi se había perdido de cosas demasiado buenas.

Sabía que todo estaba por estallar, faltaba poco para que Obito soltará la bomba de su empresa ya estructurada, por lo mismo le había vendido gran parte de sus acciones a Shisui y otro tanto que Itachi compraría en poco tiempo. Sin acciones Madara lo botaría de la empresa, y cuando eso pasara él solo tomaría el sobre con su liquidación y todo estaría bien.

Estaba jugando el mismo juego que Madara y este no se había dado cuenta.

Analizó por un momento a Obito, era un buen sujeto, miembro de la familia Uchiha, era huérfano, sus padres lo había criado junto a Itachi y él, debido a las acciones que por nacimiento le correspondían. Nunca destacó demasiado y siempre estuvo bajo la sombra de Hatake Kakashi, sí a eso le sumaban el prodigio Itachi, su vida se volvió una senda muy oscura.

Fue Nohara Rin, la que lo sacó de esa oscuridad. Su única amiga, y si bien ella eligió a Hatake, le había brindado la luz suficiente como para querer sobresalir y buscar su propio camino, incluso había logrado tener una amistad con Hatake.

Cuando ella había muerto, no fue solo su esposo él que se sumió en la depresión, fue también Obito.

Sasuke lo observó de lejos mientras destruía su vida poco a poco, a los Uchiha no les interesaba, tal vez a Itachi y Shisui, pero no tenían tiempo para ayudarlo. Si Obito perdía sus acciones, tendrían el camino libre hacía sus nuevos planes.

Luego vino ella, feroz, un rayo de luz, como la había descrito una vez Itachi. Una don nadie que se había colado dentro del imperio Uchiha, pero con un carácter fuerte y aguerrido. Hasta que Madara la destruyó cuando se interpuso en su camino.

Aunque tal vez eso fue lo mejor que les pudo pasar a los tres.

Obito y él abrieron los ojos a la corrupción y los secretos familiares. Ella, se había convertido en Nohara Rin para los dos, llevándoles luz a ese apellido tan corrupto que tenían que portar.

Se preguntaba también, cuanto tiempo tardaría su hermano en descubrir toda la verdad. Pero no importaba, ya era demasiado tarde.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Apresuró el paso para dejarlo atrás, no había podido perderlo en la entrada del edificio y esperaba poder hacerlo en el ascensor. Había tenido suficiente de ese rubio al que las explosiones le parecían "arte".

− Tranquila cariño – Dijo el rubio tomándola del brazo – ¿Puedo subir a tu habitación?

Hinata se soltó con un movimiento brusco.

− Lo siento, comparto mi habitación

Deidara sonrió.

− Si es otra chica, mejor todavía

Hinata caminó con rapidez, tratando de dejarlo atrás, presionando con rapidez el botón del ascensor una vez que estuvo dentro. Dio un suspiro de alivio al sentir que se movía, necesitaba alejarse de ese rubio cabeza hueca, que ya la estaba comenzando a asustar.

Salió al pasillo solo unos segundos después, aferrándose a su bolsa y buscando la llave con calma, cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo y como su espalda chocaba contra la pared con fuerza. Casi podía jurar que había visto estrellas.

− Tú padre dijo que me entretendrías _muñeca_

Hinata lo miró asustada por unos segundos.

− Mi padre jamás rebajaría el apellido Hyuga con alguien como usted

Se arrepintió de decirle aquello cuando el rubio la estampo varias veces en la pared. Si antes creía ver estrellas, ahora estaba segura que así era. Su cabeza punzó dolorosamente, y sentía como su cuerpo daba vueltas.

− ¿Se creen la gran cosa? – Se burló Deidara – Con su maldito linaje de mierda y lleno de patrañas, los Hyuga no son mejores que nadie

Hinata lo pateo en el estómago, haciendo que el rubio la soltara, permitiéndole correr hacía la habitación.

Antes de llegar, Deidara la tomó del estómago con su brazo, para luego empujarla de cabeza a la puerta. Hinata cayó al suelo con un gemido de dolor y viendo borroso, aun alcanzando a distinguir la sonrisa del rubio.

Deidara se sentó sobre el estómago de la chica, seguro de disfrutar el espectáculo. Hiashi lo último que querría sería un escándalo, por lo que no le haría caso a su patética hija mayor, de la que se quería deshacer.

− Demostraré que los Hyuga no son más que…

Hinata dejó de escuchar su voz, para escuchar luego solo golpes y gemidos dolorosos. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó el ruido del ascensor.

− Estás hecho un desastre Hyuga

Hinata alzó la vista hacía Sasuke, que la mirada al lado de la puerta.

− Lo siento – Susurró cerrando los ojos

Sasuke la miró perder el conocimiento y chasqueo la lengua. Esa chica lo metería en muchos problemas, de eso estaba seguro.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Parado en la puerta de la habitación, miró su figura sobre la cama, la respiración lenta y acompasada le indicaba que estaba dormida.

Había tenido que salir del cuarto a contestar la llamada de su hermana para no despertarla, escuchando la queja silenciosa, porque su hermana jamás se lo diría a la cara, de que _ella_ estuviera durmiendo nuevamente en su departamento.

Escuchó el alegato de que al día siguiente tenían mucho trabajo, él omitió decirle que _ella_ le dijo lo mismo y solo lo dejo tomarla 3 veces, y unas cuantas cosas más que no escuchó por estar viendo el cuerpo de la que quería que fuera su mujer.

Odiaba a los Uchiha, esos que la marcaron tanto como para no dejarla confiar en él.

Irónicamente, la única que confiaba en el _demonio Shukaku,_ como muchos solían apodarle, se negaba a entregarse por completo a él.

Miró el calendario, en unas horas vería al más pequeño de los Uchiha, formalizarían ese negocio, aunque aún se preguntaba cuando se lo dirían a Madara. Aunque sabía que no podría verlo, nada perdía con imaginarlo.

Fue Madara, que usando a Orochimaru como marioneta, se había encargado de casi destruir la compañía familiar. Su padre no había resistido la presión y había cedido. Yashamaru lo detuvo de cometer más tonterías, y juntos empezaron a trazar un nuevo comienzo para la empresa.

Y luego un día, había firmado misteriosamente varios acuerdos que cedían terreno a las empresas Uchiha, apareciendo muerto días después de eso.

Había sido Orochimaru, estaba seguro, pero no tenían pruebas.

Yashamaru se enfocó a protegerlos, después de todo aún eran niños cuando eso pasó, él tenía 12 años y le costó asimilar lo que había sucedido.

Ahora, tenía 21 años. Tres años antes había empezado a trabajar en la empresa al graduarse antes de la universidad, recuperando poco a poco la estabilidad y ganando mucho terreno en el ramo del comercio.

Sus métodos solían ser agresivos, y varias empresas habían desaparecido cuando no pudieron hacerle competencia, cosa que no solía importarle, de ahí que _demonio Shukaku_ , fuera una frase normal para describirlo.

Y luego llegó ella.

La mujer que se llevó su cordura, aquella que lo ayudo a hacer crecer su empresa y que aún se negaba a ser por completo suya. Aunque no por mucho tiempo. Más allá del miedo que sentía, más allá de las críticas de su hermana y su tío.

Sus ojos aguamarinas miraron la puerta de la habitación de invitados, suspirando con cansancio cuando escucho un ruido provenir de ella. Camino descalzo hacía la habitación, no quería que ella se despertara.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sujetó su cabeza antes de abrir los ojos, su cabeza punzaba dolorosamente, y sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a partir. Esa misma razón fue la que le impidió darse cuenta enseguida que no estaba en su habitación.

No conocía el lugar, completamente blanco, sin nada en las paredes…

− Toma

Se sobresaltó un poco ante la voz de Sasuke, que la miraba con desinterés y le extendía una pastilla y un vaso. Hinata lo tomó sin preguntar al respecto.

Según recordaba, había sido él quien la había salvado, y mirando sus nudillos rojos y algo heridos, solo lo confirmó.

− Gracias – Susurró

Sasuke salió de la habitación, dejándola con sus pensamientos por unos segundos.

Deidara era más aterrador de lo que creyó, ¿Su padre esperaba eso cuando la mandó salir con él?

Casi gritó cuando su celular sonó, mirando en la pantalla el rostro de su padre. Cerró los ojos para darse ánimo antes de contestar la llamada.

− Bue…

Escuchó el gritó de su padre procedente de la otra línea, reclamando que hubiese permitido que golpearan al rubio que había hecho _el favor_ de salir con ella.

− Él, él intento… quiso…

De nuevo escucho el grito, cerrando los ojos y abrazándose el pecho con su mano libre. Los reclamos por que alguien la defendió también llegaron, exigiendo que saliera de nuevo con el rubio.

− Pe-Pero padre… él e-es una mala…

De nuevo los reclamos, como si decirle lo que pensaba no fuese suficiente. Apretó su mano libre en un puño, dispuesta a jugar su última carta con tal de no volver a ver a ese rubio en su vida.

− I-Insultó el apellido Hyuga – Dijo lo más firme que pudo – Y-Yo no podía dejar…

Hiashi la mandó callar, esa única frase había decidido que no valía la pena remediar las cosas con el chico, no que la hubiese lastimado, esas no eran cosas importantes para su padre al parecer.

Colgó el teléfono unos segundos después, tomándose la cara entre sus manos, sintiendo que empezaba a llorar lentamente. ¿Cómo podía valer tanto un apellido? Por sobre todas las cosas, por sobre la familia.

− ¿Por qué no solo me deshereda y ya? – Susurró contra sus manos – ¿Por qué no me deja ser libre?

Hinata se permitió llorar unos minutos más, cuando salió de la habitación, Sasuke ya no estaba en el dormitorio.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró la carpeta, tenía la información necesaria para comenzar con su plan.

− ¿Algo interesante?

Alzó su mirada, encontrándose negro con aguamarina por primera vez en varias semanas. Sasuke cerró la carpeta y lo observó fijamente por unos segundos.

− ¿Durmieron en tu casa?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

− No es tu asunto

Eso era un sí, y le molestaba demasiado que fuese así. Sabía que tenía que rehacer su vida en algún momento, pero no precisamente con él.

− Hmp

Los ojos aguamarina lo vieron fijamente.

− ¿O acaso la quieres para ti?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

− No digas estupideces – Se quejó – Terminemos con esto de una vez

El chico le mostró el camino a Sasuke, perdiéndose en la oficina.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró la fotografía una vez más, antes de guardarla en la libreta, escondida de cualquier mirada curiosa.

Lo extrañaba tanto, esa persona que supo hacerla sentir especial.

¿Algún día lo volvería a ver?

Se dejó caer en la cama, ¿Qué más daba si no lo veía otra vez? Su padre la mandaría lejos y la casaría con el heredero de una empresa que le interesara.

Quería, aunque solo fuese una vez, tomar el rumbo de su vida, quería ser libre.

Lo que Hinata aún no sabía, es que toda libertad cuesta, ¿Estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio?

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Bueno, es el segundo capítulo, se empiezan a notar las intenciones de cada personaje, y los planes de los demás.

Tengo ideas diferentes para este fic, así que espero les guste como se va desarrollando.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	3. Capítulo 3 En el que Sasuke hace una p

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: AU. Hinata tendrá 21 años y Sasuke 23.**

 **Capítulo 3.− En el que Sasuke hace una propuesta**

* * *

La vio salir de su cuarto de forma presurosa, aun acomodando la mochila sobre su hombro y viendo su celular, lo que provoco que chocara contra la puerta del cuarto que había olvidado cerrar. Vio como sobaba su roja nariz y guardaba su celular en su bolsa antes de comenzar a bajar la escalera con paso rápido.

− ¿Te llevo?

La vio casi gritar antes de dirigir su avergonzada mirada hacía él.

− N-No e-es necesario S-Sasuke-Kun.

El moreno la vio fijamente, lo que la hizo ponerse más roja.

− Tú padre acaba de retirarte el coche ¿Cierto? – Dijo desviando la mirada a la ventana – Vi como se lo llevaban.

De reojo la vio desviar la mirada con tristeza y asintió con calma.

− P-Pero n-no debe p-preocuparse por eso, p-puedo t-tomar el colectivo del c-campus.

El moreno caminó hacía la salida con paso lento.

− Camina, tengo algo que hablar contigo.

Hinata asintió con más calma.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Alzó la mirada de la computadora en cuanto vio entrar a su hermana a la oficina. La rubia se veía de mal humor, tal vez por el hecho de no haberle contestado sus llamadas en toda la noche por estar ocupado.

− ¿Se quedó contigo de nuevo? – Preguntó directamente sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

Gaara asintió, abriendo un cajón y sacando una carpeta de el.

− Se quedaron – Corrigió entregándole la carpeta – Nowaki ha estado enfermo últimamente.

La rubia bufó mientras cruzaba las piernas y comenzaba a hojear la carpeta.

− No eres su padre Gaara, creo que debes recordarlo.

El pelirrojo se contuvo de responderle a su hermana, si bien era cierto, eso no era algo que le importara a ella.

− Uchiha Sasuke se integrara a mi departamento – Dijo buscando otra carpeta – Obito-San llevará los reclutas con Kankuro.

Temari asintió, aun viendo la carpeta.

− ¿Cuándo se integrara por completo Obito-San?

Gaara tecleo en la computadora en busca del correo por unos segundos.

− 2 meses, está entregando las acciones aún.

Temari alzó una ceja, viendo al pelirrojo.

− ¿A Uchiha Itachi?

Gaara dejo la computadora de lado, viendo de forma amenazante a su hermana.

− No te metas en esto Temari – Advirtió – Ella es mi elección, eso incluye al niño también.

La rubia puso una mueca, tamborileando los dedos en la mesa.

− Eres mi hermano – Dijo con calma – Solo me preocupo por ti.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

− Ni siquiera intentas conocerla, ella es justo lo que necesito.

La rubia volvió a negar.

− Incluso el tío Yashamaru desconfía de ella.

− No desconfía – La corrigió con molestia – Le pasa lo mismo que a ti, no le agrada Nowaki.

Temari apretó los labios.

− Ese niño es un Uchiha – Dijo con molestia.

− Es Hoki – Volvió a corregir – Y si es todo lo que tienes que decir, te sugiero que comiences con tu trabajo.

Temari volvió a fruncir los labios, tomando la carpeta y saliendo dando un portazo.

− Ah.

No pudo evitar suspirar, viendo de reojo la fotografía donde estaban los tres.

Él era un hombre duro, que creció sin lujos, con un carácter forjado en un clima sinuoso que apenas dejaba paso a la vida. Y aun con eso, no pudo evitar convertirse en un hombre enamorado al final de cuentas.

¿Cómo reaccionaría su familia cuando por fin diera el siguiente paso?

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró el expediente de nuevo.

" _Hoki"_

Algo no encajaba para ella. Sasuke no era una persona que pidiera ayuda o consejos, ¿Por qué le había pedido ayuda?

− ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Hinata le sonrió a Shino y le paso la carpeta.

− Un caso nuevo – Dijo con calma.

− ¿Tarea?

− Algo así.

Shino asintió, sentándose al lado de la morena.

− ¿Qué paso? – Preguntó directamente – ¿Por qué llegaste con Uchiha?

La morena suspiró, mirando la carpeta con mirada triste.

− S-Solo me hacía un f-favor, se hizo t-tarde y olvide que mi p-padre me retiro el c-coche.

Shino guardo silencio por unos segundos.

− ¿Por qué hizo eso?

La morena jugo con sus manos por sobre la mesa sin mirar a su amigo.

− Tuve una cita f-fallida con un p-prospecto que él e-eligió – Murmuró – F-Fue un desastre de hecho – Dijo viendo el expediente, sintiéndose agradecida de que el moreno la hubiera ayudado – Y se molestó porque no d-defendí el honor de la f-familia.

Shino estudio a su amiga por varios segundos.

− ¿A qué llamas desastre?

Conocía el carácter de su amiga, no la veía como alguien capaz de negarse a los deseos de alguien si eso molestaba a su padre.

− I-Insulto el nombre d-del clan e i-intento… b-besarme a la f-fuerza – Mintió parcialmente – L-Lo g-golpee, pe-pero padre di-dijo que d-debí notar antes sus i-intenciones.

Shino negó lentamente con la cabeza.

− Eso suena a que a tu padre solo le importo que insultara al clan.

La morena volvió a jugar con sus manos.

− Ya debería e-estar a-acostumbrada – Dijo en voz baja – Neji-Nisan y Hanabi-Chan serán los s-sucesores.

Shino volvió a analizar la situación por unos segundos. Tratándose de la familia Hyuga, no podía dar un consejo a la deriva.

− ¿Hablaste con Neji del chico?

Hinata negó levemente con la cabeza.

− S-Solo quiero o-olvidarlo.

Shino asintió lentamente, mirando el expediente médico una vez más.

− ¿Es una bebe?

Hinata sonrió, regresando su atención al expediente.

− No, un niño de 1 año y medio – Dijo mostrándole la carpeta – Hoki Nowaki.

− ¿Nowaki?

La morena asintió, revisando de nuevo las notas.

− Parece que solo tiene una alergia, pero no lo sabré hasta no revisarlo.

Shino asintió, más tranquilo de ver a su amiga más animada.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Tecleo insistentemente, ignorando la mirada del hombre frente a él, que jugaba con su celular mientras el pelirrojo se desocupaba.

− ¿Todo va según lo planeado? – Preguntó el pelirrojo guardando el documento.

Obito asintió, tamborileando los dedos en el escritorio, al ver que el pelirrojo seguía viendo su computador.

− Si – Dijo al ser consciente que él pelirrojo no lo veía – Itachi planea comprar mis acciones, pero las está dividiendo.

El pelirrojo dejó de mirar la computadora y miró al pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Por qué?

Obito le dio una sonrisa de medio lado, que solo consiguió irritarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

− No te preocupes, se las quiere dar a Sasuke.

− Hmp

Obito borró su sonrisa, viendo al pelirrojo fijamente.

− No puedes esconderlos para siempre.

Gaara asintió, mirando la foto de su escritorio.

− Se que se desatara el infierno – Dijo con calma – Pero no cederé ante Uchiha Itachi.

Obito negó con la cabeza, se identificaba plenamente con Gaara en ese aspecto.

− ¿Sabes? Aun cuando todo se acabe, siempre llevaras ese recuerdo.

El pelirrojo volvió a fruncir el ceño.

− No acabara.

Obito sonrió.

− Tampoco creo que acabe – Dijo recargándose en la silla – Hablan muy bien de ti.

Gaara asintió, viendo la fotografía de nuevo.

− Quiero casarme con ella.

Obito estuvo a punto de caer de la silla y como pudo se sostuvo del escritorio antes de sentarse con normalidad una vez más. El pelirrojo lo dijo con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, que era simplemente imposible tomarlo como una broma.

− ¿Estás seguro?

− No lo diría si no lo estuviera.

Obito entrecerró los ojos.

− ¿Se lo has comentado a tu familia?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

− Aun no sé si acepte – Dijo recargándose en su silla – Es muy impredecible.

Obito volvió a sonreír. ¿Que no hubiese dado por él por una oportunidad como esa con Rin?

− En eso tienes razón.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Apretó su bolsa contra su brazo comenzando a levantarse y tocar el timbre del autobús, los instrumentos dentro del bolso le picaban las costillas y le causaban una pequeña incomodidad que dejó de lado al bajar con paso lento.

Odiaba esa cosa.

No por el hecho de que se hubiera acostumbrado a su coche, preferiría incluso viajar en metro, pero ninguno llegaba tan cerca de los dormitorios.

¿De verdad era tan indigna del apellido Hyuga?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no lo era, de que cada quien era bueno en algo que los demás no. Ella era buena en medicina, debajo de Ino y Sakura.

Bajó la cabeza aun caminando.

Ino era su amiga, se llevaban bien y salían en algunas ocasiones, pero se sentía lejos de ser una verdadera amistad, la misma que tenía con Shino o Kiba. Ambos tampoco podían pasar tiempo con ella por sus respectivas carreras, ni que decir de su primo.

Se tropezó levemente, casi cayendo de frente, y apretó aún más su bolsa contra ella. Era un poco torpe de verdad.

Dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran al niño que acababa de ver, bastante activo, de cabello y ojos negros. Su madre era una persona amable, delgada y un poco baja de estatura, con los ojos grises. Su sonrisa la reconfortó de cierta manera.

¿Qué sería ella de Sasuke? El moreno no era de los que pidiera favores.

Se detuvo al llegar a su piso y busco las llaves antes de caminar al dormitorio.

− Llegas más tarde de lo previsto.

Casi gritó al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, el cual estaba sentado en un sillón con los ojos cerrados.

− L-Lo s-siento, t-tuve que u-usar el a-autobús − El moreno asintió, señalando con la cabeza el sillón frente a él. Hinata se sentó aun un poco sonrojada – Él niño está b-bien, e-es solo u-una alergia.

El moreno asintió, sin mencionarle que la madre ya había hablado con él.

− Quiero proponerte un trato.

− ¿Eh?

Sasuke asintió, mirándola fijamente, haciéndola encogerse un poco en su asiento.

− ¿Quieres salir de tu clan?

La chica giró la cabeza sonrojada.

− N-No v-veo p-por qué le i-importa.

Sasuke no dijo nada por unos segundos.

− Hice una apuesta.

− ¿Eh?

− Debo ser tu novio formal − La chica lo vio sin creer lo que escuchaba y abrió la boca a más no poder – Pero no tengo el tiempo para fingir citas contigo.

− ¿L-Le p-pareció m-muy i-indigno c-conquistarme? – Dijo con dolor.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

− Me hubieras mandado al diablo solamente decirte que me gustas – Respondió cruzándose de brazos – No lo puedes negar.

La morena iba a replicar, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

− ¿E-Entonces?

Sasuke la miró fijamente de nuevo.

− Fuiste la única que creyó en mí a pesar de no conocerme, ¿Crees que jugaría contigo luego de eso?

Nuevamente la morena se quedó sin palabras, y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

− ¿Q-Que quiere? – Dijo aun molesta.

− Que seas mi novia formal.

La morena se puso roja por completo sin comprender las palabras del chico frente a ella, que parecía no tomar en cuenta que acaba de confesarle que la había apostado.

− ¿Esta bromeando?

− No.

La morena se paró de golpe, comenzando a caminar con la poca dignidad que le quedaba hacía su habitación. Su paso se vio cortado cuando Sasuke la acorralo bruscamente contra la pared con sus manos al lado de su cabeza.

− No estoy jugando Hyuga – Dijo Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos – Tú quieres salir de tu clan, yo quiero joder un poco a Itachi.

La morena puso sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke empujándolo un poco, se sentía muy extraña esa situación.

− P-Padre n-no lo a-aprobara – Susurró la chica.

Sasuke casi rodo los ojos.

− Esa es la idea – Musitó – Dime ¿No sueñas con tu vida libre? Tú clan te dejara en paz y tú puedes hacer tu vida como te plazca.

La morena negó con la cabeza de nuevo, empujando a Sasuke con fuerza.

− ¡N-No conoce c-como es mi p-padre!

Sasuke no se movió, recargando más de su peso en Hinata.

− Puedes pensarlo Hyuga – Dijo liberándola − ¿No quieres tu libertad?

Hinata corrió hacía su habitación, casi azotando la puerta. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, el primer movimiento había sido hecho.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Un poco corto, bueno muy corto, pero creo que era necesario dejarlo ahí, ya el próximo capítulo está estructurado y ya es más largo. Con las respuestas de todos los misterios que se dejan .

Un agradecimiento a Tsuki-shin − lulu − Cami-san Uzumaki – Nana − Tokeijikake no Orenji − Lynn Moriiko por tomarse el tiempo para comentar.

Espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


	4. Capítulo 4 En el que Itachi tiene un r

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias/Aclaraciones: AU. Hinata tendrá 21 años y Sasuke 23.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.− En el que Itachi tiene un reencuentro.**

Se asomó por la puerta levemente, esperando que Sasuke no estuviera en el cuarto que compartían. ¿Qué clase de propuesta era esa?

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en eso. Esa misma tarde tenía una comida con su padre, no debía distraerse con otras cosas.

− ¿Te llevó?

Casi saltó al ver al moreno frente a ella, sonrojándose sin querer.

− N-No, t-tomare el…

− Ya es tarde – La interrumpió Sasuke – Camina o llegaremos tarde.

Hinata asintió, aun sonrojada y sin saber cómo dirigirle la palabra. Tan solo la noche anterior pensó que la besaría, pero sentía que el moreno solo estaba jugando con ella.

" _Hice una apuesta"_

Apretó los labios, ¿Y si realmente estaba solo jugando con ella? Esperando el momento para burlarse de ella por ser tan tonta y caer en sus encantos… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en sus encantos? Además, él no quería conquistarla, se lo había dicho, ¿Entonces?

− ¿Qué pretende? – Susurró.

− ¿Eh? Ya te lo dije.

La chica lo miró sorprendida, sonrojándose más que antes al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

− Y-Yo…

Sasuke la miró, apenas iban a salir de la habitación.

− No voy a engañarte – Dijo mirándola – Solo quiero joder a mi hermano, y si eso te beneficia, es mejor para ambos – Le dio una sonrisa de lado – No se puede decir todos los días que jodiste a Uchiha Itachi.

Hinata lo miró con duda, ella era muy protectora con Hanabi, ¿Por qué Sasuke querría dañar a su hermano?

− ¿L-Le harán algo malo? – Se animó a preguntar.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

− Solo es para molestarlo – Le aclaró – ¿Tan rápido vas a decir que si?

La chica lo miró más sonrojada que antes.

− ¿C-Como q-que tan rápido? Y-Y n-no eh d-dicho que sí.

Sasuke abrió la puerta, indicándole que saliera de la habitación, lo que la morena hizo con paso rápido.

− Dado como eres pensé que estarías analizando los pros y contras por al menos dos semanas – Dijo el moreno tocando el botón del elevador – Pero si quieres…

− ¡No eh dicho que sí! – Gritó Hinata.

El moreno la miró entrar al elevador y camino tras ella, indicando la planta baja.

− Pero no has dicho que no lo estés pensando.

La morena giró su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices, deseando que el elevador se moviera más rápido, o que alguien más entrara en el, para no estar sola con Sasuke todo el tiempo.

− Hyuga.

Hinata camino hasta una esquina del elevador para poner distancia entre ambos.

− ¿Qué pasa?

El moreno la vio aun desde su lugar.

− ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

La vio ponerse roja y tartamudear algo, pero sin llegar a responderle. Evito sonreír, sabía que ella había tenido un novio hacía muchos años, mismo que tuvo que dejar cuando este se había mudado lejos.

El ascensor se abrió cuando llegaron a su destino, y camino con paso lento para seguir el de la chica, que apenas y caminaba a su lado.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Uchiha-San?

Itachi miró de forma calmada a Sabaku No Temari, que no podía ocultar la sorpresa de su mirada.

− Buenos días – Dijo haciendo una reverencia – Me gustaría hablar con Sabaku No Gaara por favor.

La rubia apretó los labios levemente, se notaba nerviosa.

− Espere aquí por favor – Dijo con calma.

La vio perderse entre los pasillos y se sentó en la sala de espera. La verdad no sabía que se traía su hermano entre manos, pero entre más pronto lo averiguara sería lo mejor. Vio a la rubia regresar indicándole el camino.

Sabaku No Gaara, pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina y presencia formidable. Sus enemigos solían apodarle "Shukaku", pues se conocía que no tenía piedad por ninguna persona o empresa. Su barrera era difícil de traspasar.

− ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – Pregunto mientras escribía en su computadora.

El mocoso ni siquiera se dignaba a verlo. Cerró los ojos levemente para darse calma.

− Me informaron en la universidad de mi hermano que decidió promover su proyecto aquí – Dijo viendo al pelirrojo.

Gaara siguió sin verlo.

− No sabía que las universidades del aquí pudieran ignorar las cláusulas de confidencialidad de los alumnos.

Itachi se forzó a mantener tranquilo.

− Solo quisiera saber por qué mi hermano decidió vender su proyecto a esta empresa.

Gaara continúo ignorándolo.

− ¿Eso no es algo que deba preguntarle a su hermano?

Itachi lo miró con calma. Sabía que la relación entre las dos familias nunca había sido buena, pero por cortesía, esperaba un trato cortes, no lo que hacía el pelirrojo.

− Bien – Dijo levantándose – Ya que…

− Gaara, Sasuke-Kun me entregó la última parte de… − La chica se paralizó al ver a Itachi en la misma oficina que Gaara, pero lo ignoro, caminando hacía el pelirrojo – Lo siento, no me dijeron que estuvieras ocupado.

Le entregó la carpeta, y de la misma manera que entró salió, ignorando por completo a Itachi, que parecía haberse quedado clavado en el piso.

− Si no necesita nada más puede retirarse – Dijo Gaara trayéndolo a la realidad.

Itachi apretó los puños, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo.

− Bien.

En cuanto salió de la oficina la busco con la mirada, sin encontrarla por ningún lado. Solo había salido unos segundos antes que él, debía estar cerca.

− Disculpe – Dijo acercándose a una secretaria – La joven que acaba de salir…

− ¿Quién?

− La señorita Hoki.

− Oh, ella.

− Si, ¿A dónde fue?

La secretaria le sonrió dulcemente.

− No se preocupe Uchiha-Sama, lo guiare a la salida.

Itachi la miró fijamente.

− No le eh preguntado eso.

− Es por acá – Dijo la secretaria levantándose – Permítame escoltarlo hasta allá.

Itachi la siguió sin quererse enemistar con una de las empresas de la competencia. Pero sin dudas necesitaba respuesta.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Su negra mirada vio a Hinata caminar al lado de Ino, iba muy concentrada discutiendo, tal vez alguna cosa de la clase, dada la seriedad con la que se tomaba el asunto.

− ¿Ya me darás las llaves de tú carro?

Sasuke ignoró a Suigetsu mientras caminaba hacía la salida.

− No.

Jugo caminó junto a él, al ver su mirada molesta desde que había visto un mensaje en el celular.

− ¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza levemente.

− Al parecer en la Universidad le informaron a Itachi que promoví mi proyecto en las empresas Sabaku.

Jugo frunció el ceño.

− ¿Eso no es ilegal?

El moreno asintió levemente.

− No importa eso, pero Itachi se encontró con Shijima cuando fue a preguntar.

Sasuke pudo notar el estado tenso de Jugo ante esa información, sabía que él también se había hecho cercano a ella en ese tiempo.

− ¿Hubo problemas?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

− Al parecer no – Dijo con calma – Pero quiero ver que estén bien.

Jugo asintió, dejándolo en el estacionamiento y caminando de regreso con Suigetsu.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Misma rutina.

Su padre había llegado primero, había ordenado, y le había notificado que Neji no podría acompañarlos.

− Dadas tus calificaciones, el hospital de Tokio ha aceptado tu ingreso.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza gacha.

− ¿No puedo quedarme en un hospital cerca? – Preguntó en voz baja.

Hiashi la miró con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Quieres seguir dejando en vergüenza a la familia? – Espetó.

Hinata bajó la cabeza.

− Solo pensaba en…

Hiashi puso las manos sobre la mesa, lo que la hizo brincar de forma automática.

− Después de lo que paso con Deidara, ¿Quieres darte el lujo de pedir algo?

− Lo siento – Susurró.

Hiashi se levantó de la mesa tomando su teléfono, Hinata cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

" _¿No quieres tu libertad?"_

Hiashi regresó a la mesa, dejando la comida pagada y diciendo que tenía que marcharse. Hinata se preguntó si estaría mal querer dejar el apellido Hyuga.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Entró al departamento, siendo recibido por un niño pequeño que se había lanzado a sus pies, el pelirrojo lo cargo antes de caminar hacía la cocina.

− Apa, apa – Lo llamó – Cocholate.

El chico miró a la morena que negó con la cabeza.

− Ya es hora de comer.

Vio al niño poner un puchero inflando las mejillas, antes de mirar al pelirrojo.

− Apa, jugar.

El pelirrojo le revolvió el cabello.

− Luego de comer – Le dijo sentándolo en la barra de la cocina – Mamá hizo de comer algo muy rico.

− No certo – Se quejó el niño – Veduras.

Gaara miró a la mujer que se encogio de hombros.

− Pero también hizo costillas bbk – Le dijo mirando a la cocina.

− No guta.

El pelirrojo lo miró con aire ofendido.

− ¿Cómo es que a un hijo mío no le gustan las costillas bbk?

El niño rio y alzó las manos.

− Ulces, ulces.

Gaara negó, bajando al niño y poniendo los platos en la mesa.

− Vamos, tú tio vendrá a verte más tarde.

El niño alzó las manos, comenzando a correr alrededor de la mesa.

− ¡Io Sauke!

Gaara negó con la cabeza y miró a la morena de gafas.

− ¿Le diste dulces?

La chica rio y negó con la cabeza.

− Así llego de la guardería.

Gaara caminó hacia ella con calma, tomando la cacerola de sus manos.

− ¿Está todo bien?

La chica asintió dándole un beso.

− Solo me desconcertó, pero todo está bien.

El pelirrojo asintió, caminando de nuevo a la mesa, donde el niño no dejaba de correr.

− Nowaki – Lo llamó – Siéntate en la mesa.

El pequeño puso un puchero.

− Soy pequeño – Dijo con voz baja.

Gaara negó con la cabeza, solo era pequeño cuando le convenía.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se detuvo abruptamente al sentir la presencia de Itachi tras él, ¿Qué hacía su hermano en ese lugar?

− Así que por ella metiste el proyecto en las empresas Sabaku.

Sasuke se giró, quedando de frente a Itachi. No esperaba esa confrontación tan pronto.

− Primeramente – Dijo bloqueando su pasada – Es ilegal que la escuela te lo haya informado – Le recordó – Y lo metí ahí porque Madara simplemente lo archivara en algún lugar.

Itachi miró fijamente a su hermano.

− Si las empresas Sabaku quiebran no será problema para nosotros – Dijo dándose la vuelta – Pero deberías elegir mejor tus amistades.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta también.

− No te preocupes, elegiré a los que no me dejen afuera en una tormenta.

Lo sintió tensarse, pero su hermano simplemente continúo su camino. Sasuke lo observó alejarse hacía el coche, aun preguntándose cuando iba a descubrir el engaño de Madara.

Tocó la puerta, siendo casi derribado por un niño. Pudo ver la sonrisa de burla del pelirrojo.

− ¡Io, Io!

Sasuke lo metió a la casa para evitar que Itachi lo viera y lo cargo.

− ¡Cocholate! – Gritó el niño.

Sasuke le dio una barrita y el niño la abrió con gusto.

− Para eso no es pequeño – Escuchó a Gaara desde la cocina.

Vio a la chica reír antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Suspiró, era una buena chica, si Itachi no la hubiera dejado ir…

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

La vio recostada sobre la mesa, con los libros esparcidos por todos lados, pero sin estudiar en lo absoluto.

− Buenas noches – Dijo acercándose a ella.

Hinata lo vio, apenas levantando la cabeza.

− Lo siento – Dijo volviendo a recargar la cabeza en la mesa – Yo…

Sasuke se sentó frente a ella.

− Sé que es venir de una mierda de familia – Dijo al aire – Pero intento labrar mi propio camino, sin mi apellido de por medio.

Hinata lo miró levemente sonrojada, volviendo a desviar la mirada.

− Padre…

− ¿Quieres vivir todo el tiempo bajo la sombra de tu apellido? – Casi espeto.

Hinata bajó la cabeza levemente.

− No – Susurró – Pero…

Sasuke no dijo nada, esperando a que la chica terminara de tomar su decisión de una vez por todas.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¡¿Cómo que despediste a Deidara?! – Le espetó Ino a Naruto – ¡¿No fue el que salió con Hinata?!

Naruto asintió levemente.

− Pero Neji me dijo que intentó besarla a la fuerza, por eso lo despedí.

Ino frunció el ceño.

− Hinata no me dijo nada.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

− Creo que la hemos descuidado mucho – Dijo al aire – ¡Pero mañana la llevaremos de paseo!

Ino negó con la cabeza, dudaba que la chica aceptara, pero bueno, así era Naruto.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Los capítulos me están quedando más cortos de lo que esperaba, pero no me gustan como quedan cuando se alargan de más, espero ya el siguiente quede más largo.

La novia de Gaara es Shijima Hoki, aparece en el Gaara-Hiden, su personalidad me gusto para el papel a desempeñar. Su historia con Itachi se verá más adelante en la historia.

Y sin otra cosa, gracias por la enorme paciencia que me han tenido, espero poder ponerme al corriente pronto.

Un agradecimiento a Alexandra Cooper96 y Lizeth de Uchiha por tomarse el tiempo para comentar, muchas gracias, prometo que las dudas se irán aclarando poco a poco.

Sin más por el momento, les deseo buena tarde.

Juds fuera.


End file.
